unboxing
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Sawamura Eijun dan setumpuk hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A**** Terajima Yuuji**

**Unboxing ****© Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

**didedikasikan khusus untuk hari ulang tahun Sawamura Eijun yang jatuh pada tanggal 15 Mei**

* * *

Kado pertama yang dibuka Eijun adalah kiriman dari Nagano. Berisi sepasang sepatu lari keluaran _nike_ berawarna abu-abu muda dengan palet biru navy, serta sepucuk surat dengan tulisan sang ibu yang berbaris rapih;

_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Eijun. Nee, sering-seringlah menghubungi kami. Kakekmu selalu uring-uringan kerana kamu jarang menelpon, sepertinya dia merindukanmu namun terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Rumah terasa sepi sekali tanpamu. Padahal ini sudah masuk tahun keduamu sekolah di Tokyo, tapi kami masih saja belum terbiasa dengan keabsenanmu di rumah. Nah, pokoknya jaga dirimu baik-baik, makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Eijun tetap dan akan selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan keluarga Sawamura._

_Salam sayang,  
Keluargamu di Nagano_

Eijun mendengus, tersenyum haru. Mengusap setitik air matanya yang mengalir tanpa sadar akibat surat sang ibu. Ah gawat, ia jadi rindu rumah.

Kedua, ia membuka kiriman lain dari Nagano. Teman-temannya saat di Akagi ternyata sepakat mengiriminya hadiah juga. Sebuah _glove_ baru berwarna hitam pekat yang masih mengkilap dan terbungkus rapih bahkan _price tag_nya juga belum dilepas. Eijun terkekeh samar, kemudian membaca selembar surat yang juga terselip di sana.

_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ei-chan!  
Kami tidak bisa terus ada di sana untuk memberikan dukungan penyemangat atau memegang tanganmu sebelum pertandingan. Karenanya, kami kirimkan glove ini saja sebagai pengganti. Setiap kali kau memakainya, bayangkanlah bahwa kami ada di sana untukmu, tangan kami, dukungan kami semua, akan selalu berada sedekat glove itu dengan tanganmu. Berjuanglah, Ei-chan!_

Eijun mengernyit kecil, menemukan satu bungkusan lain di dalam kotak. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan isinya dan menemukan satu botol kapsul multivitamin beserta secarik kertas mungil bergambar berwarna merah muda.

_Selamat ulang tahun. Musim panas tahun ini diprediksi akan jadi sangat panas, karenanya kau mungkin butuh ini untuk menjaga staminamu di tengah-tengah pertandingan. Konsumsilah dengan rutin, dan JANGAN GILA LATIHAN! ~__Wakana._

_Seramnya,_ Eijun membatin, bahkan lewat suratpun ia bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh Wakana menghujam telak ke arahnya tanpa ampun. Gadis itu memang terkadang mengerikan kalau sudah bicara tentang kesehatan. Apa Wakana bercita-cita jadi doketer, ya?

Kado selanjutnya adalah sebuah syal berbahan hangat dan lembut berwarna oranye dengan garis abu-abu membentang vertikal di kedua tepinya, dari Kuramochi. Eijun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa geli. Seniornya yang satu itu memang tidak biasa, bagaimana bisa ia kepikiran untuk memberikan syal sementara saat ini bahkan baru peralihan menuju musim panas?

_Jangan protes, Bakamura! Pakai saja saat memang sudah musimnya!_

Nah, benar-benar khas Kuramochi Youichi. _Well_, sudahlah, Eijun rasa besok ia harus keluar sebentar dan mencari kado untuk Kuramochi karena dua hari lagi seniornya itu akan berulang tahun juga.

Selanjutnya ia dapat sebuah buku berjudul _100 Cara Agar Tidur Menjadi Lebih Tenang Layaknya Pangeran_, dari Asada. Eijun menyipitkan mata, apa Asada sedang menyindirnya kerena ia berisik saat tidur?

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sawamura-senpai. Bacalah, ku rasa isinya menarik. Mohon bimbingannya untuk latihan. _

Eijun mendelikkan bahu, menghela napas dan membuka kado lainnya. Lagi-lagi ia dapat buku, kali ini berjudul _Sukses Menempuh Ujian di Sekolah_, dari Haruichi. _Duh, Haru-cchi, aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi kesannya kok hadiahmu salah alamat._

_Otanjoubi, Eijun-kun. Buku ini benar-benar bagus dan terbukti ampuh lho, cobalah untuk mempelajarinya. Sekolah itu juga penting, Eijun-kun. Jadi, berjuanglah! ^^_

_Ugh, Haru-cchi…_ sepertinya pemuda berambut jambu itu tahu benar bahwa ia lemah kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan kata-kata yang halus semacam itu. Baiklah, Eijun bertekad akan mencoba belajar dari buku itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian ia dapat sebuah _tumbler_ berwarna hitam dengan garis hijau terang berlogo _monsters_ seperti yang banyak dipakai pembalap motor, hadiah dari Furuya Satoru.

_Omedetou. Katanya botol ini mampu menjaga minuman tetap dingin setelah berjam-jam, itu bagus untuk menjaga stamina. _

Eijun lantas tersenyum miring, _yang butuh stamina ekstra itu kau, Furuya-teme!_

Beralih pada hadiah selanjutnya, dan mata Eijun berbinar saat mendapat seri _manga shoujo_ incarannya terselip manis sebagai dari Kanemaru Shinji. Di sana juga terdapat sepucuk surat berbunyi. _Ku berikan ini sebagai hadiah untukmu. Tapi awas kalau sampai nilai ujianmu jelek! Jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu, Wamura! _Eijun bergidik, Kanemaru sebenarnya punya keperibadian ganda atau bagaimana sih?

Dari Toujou ia mendapat bantalan leher berawarna merah dengan simbol Avengers, hanya ada secarik mungil kertas menyertainya. _Selamat ulang tahun, Sawamura. Semoga tahun ini lebih baik._ Singkat, padat, khas seorang Toujou.

Lalu, Eijun menyipit, kemudian berkedip-kedip, dan terbengong mendapati Okumura Koushuu juga memberinya hadiah. Sebuah _mp3 player_ berkapasitas 16 GB dengan warna silver berukuran cukup mungil, lengkap dengan kabel _earphonenya_. Tulisan Okumura berbaris di selembar post it;

_Sudah kuisi lagu-lagu yang bagus yang terbukti ampuh membuat lebih rileks dan mengurangi tekanan juga beban pikiran. Dengarkanlah, aku suka saat senpai bisa tenang. Dan ini ID LINE-ku, kalau-kalau kau butuh aku untuk latihan melempar, aku siap kapanpun kau mau, OKMRkoushuu_

Eijun mendengus keras, tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya. _Astaga, Bocah Serigala, kau benar-benar sesuatu, ya?_ Mencoba mengatur napas sehabis tertawa, ia meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi LINE dan mengetik nama itu dalam pencaharian lalu menambahkannya sebagai teman. Detik berikutnya, Okumura langsung menerima dan tertambah dalam kontaknya, lengkap dengan satu _chat_ baru, _Mau latihan sekarang, Senpai?_

Eijun menggeleng, tertawa tak habis pikir dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik balasan, _Whoa!_ _Sabar, Wolf-boy! Sekarang sudah malam, jadi simpan tenagamu untuk besok!_

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi, _Baiklah. Tolong hadiahnya dipakai._ Eijun tersenyum lebar, membatin dalam hati, ternyata kau memang anak baik, Okumura.

_Roger! Trims anyway!_ Ia baru hendak meletakkan ponsel dan membuka kado lainnya ketika satu pesan baru kembali masuk.

_Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat, Sawamura-senpai._ Alis Eijun terangkat tinggi, perasaannya saja atau Okumura Koushuu mulai terkesan seperti adik kelas yang manis? Dan sebelum sempat membalas, bahkan berpikir lebih jauh, lagi-lagi satu pesan masuk.

_Mimpi indah (=^.^=) _

Eijun terbatuk keras. Berkebalikan dengan isi pesan Okumura, ia justru merasa malam ini akan dapat mimpi buruk.

Bahkan Nori-_senpai_ juga memberinya hadiah. Tapi… Eijun mengerutkan alis, _apa ini? Squishy?_ Kenapa Nori-_senpai_ memberinya benda lunak dan fleksibel seukuran kepalan tengan dengan bentuk ayam yang tampak kegemukan begini? Menggeleng cepat-cepat Eijun memutuskan untuk membaca suratnya saja. _Selamat ulang tahun, Sawamura. Mainan ini bagus untuk menjaga otot dan syaraf sekitar telapak tangan kita agar tetap rileks dan tidak tegang, hingga mengurangi risiko cedera. Tangan itu harta seorang Pitcher, jadi jagalah baik-baik._ Errr… oke, Eijun akan rajin meremas squishy mulai sekarang.

Berikutnya ia mendapati sebuah fabrik halus dan lembut berwarna biru langit. Sebuah handuk mini dengan bordiran mungil bertuliskan namanya dalam huruf kanji tepat di bagian ujungnya, dari Yoshikawa Haruno.

_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Sawamura-kun. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, melihatmu selalu membuatku bersemangat. Mari berjuang bersama sampai ke Koushien! _

Eijun mendengus, tersenyum lebar, harusnya ia yang berterima kasih karena Haruno selalu mensupportnya sejak kelas satu dulu.

Dari Zono-_senpai_ ia mendapat buku berjudul, _Tips Memukul Home Run untuk Pemula, Dijamin Ampuh!_ Oke, itu menarik. Shirasu-_senpai_ memberinya… kalkulator? Mm, mungkin Kuramochi cerita kalau beberapa waktu lalu kalkulatornya rusak karena tak sengaja terhimpit saat ia gulat dengan Kuramochi. Dan kenapa Ono-_senpai_ memberinya ikat kepala? Kimura menghadiahinya… tunggu… bukankah ini kunci? _Karena kau sering sekali bolak-balik ke kamar kami, aku memutuskan memberikanmu duplikat kuncinya. Supaya lebih praktis. _Wah, ia punya duplikat kunci kamar nomor 11 sekarang!Takashima Rei juga memberinya hadiah berupa krim terkenal yang biasa dipakai atlet untuk dioleskan ke bagian tubuh atau sendi tertentu di tengah pertandingan. Bahkan para menager kelas tiga tadi juga mendatanginya dan memberinya seloyang kue ulang tahun yang kemudian dimakan bersama anggota lain. Hadiah-hadiah selanjutnya sangat beragam dan tak jarang juga terasa absurd. Misalnya saja ramen instan, racikan herbal untuk daya tahan, bolpoin anti macet, tiket menonton pertandingan sumo (memangnya ia punya waktu untuk itu?) kupon makan di restoran _seefood_, sebuah jurnal kosong, paket internet, jel rambut, bahkan sampai pelembab bibir.

Menghela napas panjang, Eijun mengulet kecil saat merasa sudah membuka semua hadiahnya. Ia memandangi semua hadiah di meja belajarnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan perhatian sampai seperti ini, sebagian dari hatinya meleleh seperti coklat hangat menerima kebaikan sebesar ini, jelas tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini orang-orang menaruh perhatian juga padanya. Padahal ia sempat yakin hanya akan dikerjai habis-habisan sampai disiram dengan air pel saat ulang tahun.

Lamunannya berhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah nada notifikasi pesan via LINE. Eijun melirik kaku ke arah ponselnya, berharap semoga itu bukan pesan lain dari Serigala yang sedang menyamar jadi Kelinci. Detik berikutnya pikiran negatif itu lenyap begitu ia mendapati nama Takigawa Chriss Yuu.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sawamura. Aku tidak sabar melihat permainanmu musim ini, tapi tolong jangan terlalu tertekan, bermainlah seperti biasanya. Ah, maaf aku tidak mengirim hadiah, sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu latihan pitching hari Minggu pekan depan. Aku sudah izin pada Pelatih, jadi datanglah ke stasiun jam 10 pagi. Aku ingin lihat sudah sejauh apa kau berkembang._

Bersama senyum tak lepas Eijun buru-buru melakukan _screen-shoot_ pada layar ponselnya, menyimpannya sebagai salah satu kenangan bagus, sebelum mengetik balasan hormat pada pemuda blasteran itu. Kemudian mereka lanjut dengan beberapa percakapan singkat lain sampai akhirnya Chris menyuruhnya segera istirahat dan tidur.

Menghembusakan napas perlahan, Eijun memutuskan untuk merapikan semua hadiahnya, mengumpulkan sampah sisa pembungkus dan menumpuk benda-benda berdasarkan jenisya, gerakannya kemudian terhenti tatkala matanya menagkap sekotak hadiah lain yang salama ini luput dari pandangan.

Hidungnya berkerut, matanya menyipit kecil seraya mengangkat kotak mungil itu dengan satu tangan. Sebuah kotak persegi dengan bungkus berwarna marun dan pita emas. Penasaran, Eijun menarik lepas pita pengikatnya, lalu mulai membuka untuk mengetahui isinya.

Begitu pembungkus terbuka, Eijun sontak membelalak lebar.

Kotak biru, pada bagian depan terdapat kata berbahasa inggris; _**love sex**_dan cetakan merek _**durex**_. Kemudian dilanjut kalimat lain di bagian bawah, _**Extra Safe. Extra lubricated slighty thicker Easy-on shape for greater comfort. 12 Condo... **__What the…? __SIAL! _Eijun melempar hadiah tak diharapkan itu ke lantai dengan kesal. Buru-buru ia mengecek pembungkus kado, hanya untuk mendapati sebaris tulisan tangan; _Jadi, kau sudah legal sekarang? (lol) ~__Miyuki Kazuya_

* * *

_fin_

* * *

a/n: Hai? Aku kok deg-degan pas searching di google soal kemasan durex =) Thanks for reading! Review, please?

* * *

**Omake**

Karena terlalu kesal, Eijun sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada sepucuk surat lain dengan ampop kuning pucat yang belum sempat ia baca.

_Happy Birthday, Sunshine!  
Hari ini, 15 Mei dan kamu beranjak makin dewasa. Meski begitu, aku harap kamu tidak banyak berubah dalam hal sifat dan kebaikan. Tapi tentu saja, aku harap hidupmu lebih baik, lebih mudah dijalani, lebih bahagia. Aku mungkin bukan pengamat yang baik, tapi ku rasa bahkan orang buta pun bisa melihat cahaya emas dalam dirimu. Semangat pantang menyerah, mata yang berkilat sehangat api perapian, keteguhan hati, dedikasi murni, ketulusan, kebaikan, kepolosan, juga kebesaran hatimu yang mau mengakui kekuatan lawan dan kelemahan personal, semua itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa kamu hebat. Kamu bukan hanya membawa lemparan strike, tapi juga kehangatan, harapan, keceriaan, dan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang. And that's all make you more than just a Pitcher or an Ace, you're a Hero, Eijun. Dan karenanya kamu sangat pantas bahagia. _

_Rise, shine, and please be happy, My Beloved Hero!_

_Penuh Cinta,  
Aiko Blue_


End file.
